Amor Imposible
by Nayita-Uzumaki-Hofferson
Summary: Sakura Haruno, esta enamorada de el novio de su hermana menor Hinata Hyuga. Que pasaría si el también le correspondiera, y mantuvieran una relación secreta. Mal summary T.T
1. Prologo

Hoooola!=3 Bueno mis notas al final!:C soy nueva en esto u.u'

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto.. solo los utilizo para mis creaciones sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:**

*Pensamientos*

-Diálogos-

(notas de autora… osea yo n.n/)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de escena.

Si ven errores de ortografía disculpen T.T

*Amor imposible*

Prologo.

Sakura pov:

AAA! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué justamente hoy tengo que conocer al novio de mi hermana? ¿Por qué hoy cuando quedo con Ino, para salir me pasa esto? Es que simplemente no es justo! ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a ella es importante? A mi hermana menor, Hinata Hyuga, una joven de piel blanca, ojos perlados, pelo azulado, y un cuerpo envidiable *si lo admito es mejor que el mío* (naaa ¬¬|) es algo tímida, pero cariñosa, que con tan solo 25 años de edad trabaja como secretaria de un hombre importantísimo, tanto que ni me acuerdo como se llama (xDD), es simplemente la chica perfecta para cualquier hombres. Pero a todo esto ¿Adonde quedo yo?.. Creo que para mis padres en ningún lado, pues con mis 26 años soy una prestigios doctora, que prefiere irse de fiesta con sus amigos, que quedarse a cenar con su futuro cuñado… Bueno no es que me caiga mal, osea ni siquiera lo conozco y no es como si me importara conocerlo, es solo que a mi hermana no parecer irle bien con los chicos, ya que el primer chico que nos presento tenía una extraña obsesión por los perros, era algo extraño… Así que me imagino que este no tiene nada de especial.

AA estar en casa de mis padres me aburre, porque mejor no invente algo para no estar aquí, no se algo así como que tenia turno en el hospital o que me enferme.. Pero no tenía que decir que me encontraba libre.. Puff muy bien hecho Sakura ahora te aguantas. ¿Por qué demoran tanto? No que el tipo es un empresario, tiene que ser puntual… Me aburro.

eso se escucha el sonido del timbre.-

-Sakuraa, ve abrir- Dice mi madre.

Con lentitud me paro y me dirijo hacia la puerta, antes de abrir me hecho un vistazo, llevo puesto un simple vestido color negro, con tacones del mismo color, mi cabello largo esta recogido en una coleta alta, con un poco de maquillaje, no me veo tan mal. Suspiro mi tortura esta por comenzar. Abro la puerta y dirijo mi mirada verde hacia los invitados de honor.

Y ahí esta ella mi hermana menor.

-Sakura, cuanto tiempo- Dice, yo solo asiento y la abrazo. De pronto dirijo mi mirada al otro invitado, cuando lo veo me encuentro a un joven alto como de 1.90, piel broceada, un cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, me perdí por unos segundos en su mirada, hasta que oí que mi hermana me llamaba.

-Sakura, el es Naruto, mi novio- QUEE! Ese chico guapo que esta en la puerta es su novio.. Bueno no niego que mi hermana es linda, pero este chico se ve que es lo opuesto a ella.

-Gusto en conocerte, Naruto Namikaze- Me dice el con una voz que hace que me estremezca

-Sakura Haruno, un placer- Le digo con una sonrisa, el también sonríe. –O disculpen pasen adelante- Les digo quitándome de la puerta para que ellos entren.

Oigo como mi madre grita de emoción y miro como abraza a mi hermana como si no se hubieran visto en años, mi padre mientras tanto habla con Naruto, al parecer es muy sociable, algo en mi interior se mueve al ver como sonríe, él es tan perfecto para mi, pero de pronto mi conciencia me golpea y me dice que me olvide de el ya que el es EL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA.

CHA CHA CHA /U/

Hooola.. De nuevo XD bueno pues este es mi primer fic, no se que opinan sobre el u.u' pues se que soy malaa T.T Este fic lo terminare sea como sea, espero me dejen criticas constructivas para poder mejorar=3

Ademas cada review, será un tomatito para Sasuke quieran a Sasuke xDD naa

Buenoo.. con esto me despido.. cuídense

.

.

.

Nayi-chan *w*


	2. Cap 1

Holaa, Holitas /u/

Bueno pues que decir. 6 review *-* soy triplemente feliz *sale corriendo como loca* cof cof Bueno como decía quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron ese setsi review no saben lo feliz que me hacen..

Si lo se al fin subo conti /u/ Si no la subo constantemente es por que ya entre a clases *se va a llorar al famosísimo señor rincón* Así que no habrá conti por largo tiempo… Bueno mas de mi al final XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

***Pensamientos***

**-Diálogos-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de escena.**

**(notas de su autora osea yo) XD**

Los errores de ortografía me pertenecen xD

&amp; AHORAA! EL CIRCO SIN NOMBRE XDDDD

Y con ustedes nada mas ni nada menos queee… El señor Galleta =33 *se escuchan aplausos, y muchos babean *¬* algunos se acercan con dobles intenciones

Señor galleta: Gracias Gracias, soy muy feliz aquí con ustedes T-T oigan tranquilos, ¿Por qué se acercan tanto? No aléjense.. ayudaaaa!

Se escuchan golpes, gritos, etc. El señor galleta esta tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.. y muchas personas se acercan. MUCHASS*

0.0 ups Bueno el señor galleta tuvo un inconveniente así que pasemos al otro acto.. La Historiaaaa!

Capitulo Uno….

La cena.

Sakura pov

Estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos, que no me había percatado que mi "madre" me hablaba.

-Sakura, hija, ayúdame a poner la mesa- esperen ¿Por qué yo? ¿No soy yo también una invitada? Suspire cansada, no podría hacer otra cosa mas que ayudarla. –Mientras ustedes, por favor siéntense- lo dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata y a Naruto.

Empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras mi madre servía el delicioso pavo que había hecho para esta "gran" ocasión. Mi padre hablaba tan animadamente con ellos, que he de admitir que me dio un poco de celos, ya que yo era su hija mayor, su niña mimada o como él me decía mi Cerezo, y él en pocas ocasiones estaba contento, ya que desde aquel día casi no sonreía. Sentí como alguien me zarandeaba y me hablaba, salí de mis pensamientos (An: otra vez e.e) y vi como mi madre me miraba con preocupación

-Sakura, querida, ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo distraída.- *Claro que estoy bien, mi hermana esta tan feliz con mi padre que me dan ganas de ahorcarla por los celos, y lo peor es que ella tiene un novio que esta tan guapo que me dan ganas de robarlo y violarlo, (no pude evitar poner eso XD aunque a quien no le darían ganas de violar a Naruto *¬*) porque no debería de estar bien* suspire.

-Claro estoy no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes ser una buena doctora no es fácil- en total no era de todo mentira, ya que ser una de las mejores doctoras en todo Tokio cansa, le sonreí para que no se preocupara mas.

-Lo se, solo que me preocupas- me dijo eso con un tono triste, yo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara, y que deberíamos seguir sirviendo, ya que no quería hacer esperar a nuestros "invitados de honor".

La mesa ya estaba lista solo faltaba que todos nos sentáramos, mi padre, mi hermana y Naruto, se acercaron al comedor.

-Wow mamá, veo que te luciste con la cena- Mi hermana siempre queriendo quedar bien.

-Jejeje, espero les guste, vamos siéntense.- estaba a punto de sentarme en mi lugar, cuando mi madre me hablo. -Sakura podrías traer en refresco que deje en la cocina- yo voltee a verla con confusión y camine hacia la cocina, cuando otra vez mi madre me hablo. –y El postre por favor- suspire frustrada (Solo suspirando pasa XD) porque no me senté antes así tal vez no me hubiera dicho nada. Agarre el jarrón en una mano y el postre con la otra, empecé a caminar con dificultad, ya estaba llegando a la mesa, cuando puse mal mi píe, caería lo sabia, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero paso un rato y no sentí dolor ni nada, abrí mis ojos y mira que alguien me tenia agarrada y me estaba ayudando con el postre, mira hacia arriba y me encontré con los zafiros de Naruto, me puse roja no se si por la vergüenza o porque el cuerpo de Naruto estaba cerca del mío.

-Gra.. Gracias- dije ¿tartamudeando? No puede ser yo, Sakura Haruno, tartamudeando.. Por Dios ese chico en serio me gusta… Me quede en shock cuando me di cuenta en lo que había pensado. ¿El me gusta? No, no puede ser, el es el novio de mi hermana, eso no es posible. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien me hablo (A mi se me hace que Sakura tiene lagunas mentales e.e)

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Era Naruto.. El.. ¿se preocupo por mí? Eso es posible, no se pero cuando pensé eso sentí que algo en mí se alegraba. Voltee a ver a mi familia, y todos me miraban preocupados ¿Por qué? Luego me di cuenta que estaba a punto de caerme, y que después de eso me había quedado en shock, NO PUEDE SER! Me he de ver como una tonta, reaccione lo mas rápido que pude, y mire a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Si.. Gracias por lo anterior.- me siento tan tonta, como pude ilusionarme de esa forma sabiendo que Naruto es el novio de Hinata. Suspiro (de nuevo xD) y pongo el jarrón en la mesa, y Naruto pone el postre. Siento la mirada preocupada de mi padre y le sonrió sinceramente, miro como él me sonríe y se pone a hablar con mi madre. Empiezo a comer tranquilamente, y me pongo a pensar porque dije que él me gustaba, si es guapo, amable, se mira que es responsable y todo, pero él es algo imposible, no le podría hacer eso a mi hermana, quitarle su novio seria llegar muy lejos, ya que se mira que mi hermana es feliz con el por la forma en que lo mira. No me di cuenta a qué horas habíamos terminado de cenar, y estábamos "hablando" bueno mis padres y ellos dos hablaban, me sentía excluida, los mira con el ceño fruncido y escuche de que estaban hablando, era de trabajo, bufe no podrían hablar de otra cosa, estoy cansada… Pero oigo una pregunta que hace mi padre que me llamo la atención.

-¿Dónde trabajas Naruto?- miro a Naruto que se encuentra enfrente mío, Hinata esta a la par de él y sonríe.

-Pues soy el jefe de las empresas Namikaze- lo oigo responder, me sorprendo un poco, ya que si mi memoria no me falla Hinata me dijo que ella trabajaba en un lugar con el mismo nombre. No será que ella es la...

-Yo trabajo con él... Soy su secretaria- todos los mirábamos con los ojos como platos, osea, el novio de mi hermana es su jefe, el empresario famosísimo (que ni sabia como se llamaba ¬¬) Okei eso creo que no me lo esperaba, creí que su jefe era un ancianito de esos que solo quieren muchachas jóvenes para mirarla con sus trajes cortos, por eso nunca me había llamado la atención ir a visitar a mi hermana, si hubiera sabido que su jefe era alguien joven, guapo, y todo, tal vez la hubiera visitado, tal vez hubiera conocido a Naruto y fuéramos amigos o tal vez algo mas. Muy bien Sakura todo podía ser diferente si hubieras visitado a Hinata cuando ella te invito. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí que alguien mencionaba mi nombre. Era Naruto el que me hablaba.

-Entonces Sakura.- Me miro fijamente y toda mi familia también. Yo los mire sin entender.

-¿eh?- dije ya que ni tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaban.

-¿Dónde trabajas?- me dijo Naruto, así que de eso hablaban. Lo mire fijamente.

-Yo bueno trabajo en el hospital general de Tokio.- el me miro sorprendido y sonrió

-Osea, eres doctora.- (Naruto que descubridor eres xD) me dijo con una linda sonrisa a la cual yo le correspondí.

-Si una de las mejores.- sonreí con orgullo, voltee la mirada hacia Hinata, y mire que tenia la mirada baja, mire a mis padres estaban algo serios, y me acorde que mi madre decía que yo siempre era la mejor en todo, buenas calificaciones, popular, linda, buenos amigos y todo, y que Hinata se sentía un poco mal, porque ella no era así, para mi ella es inteligente y linda, pero ella tiene a veces una autoestima muy baja, así que continúe hablando para relajar el ambiente –o bueno eso es lo que dicen, yo no lo creo, ya que algunos exageran mucho- mire a Hinata que me miraba con una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

-oooh, no sé como soportas la sangre y todo eso yo creo que me muero siendo doctor- Todos los miramos y reímos. Abro los ojos y lo veo reír, están guapo, me sonrojo por ese pensamiento (aww she puso rojita=3 ) y veo que Naruto se me queda viendo con una sonrisa (sonrisa Colgate=DDD ). Lo miro y me vuelvo a reír, después de un rato de risa, todos pasamos a la sala y cuando me iva a sentar, escucho mi celular sonar, pido permiso y me voy hacia la cocina. Miro mi teléfono y veo que Ino es quien me habla.

-Hoola Puerquita- Ino es mi mejor amiga, una rubia de 26 años, con unos ojos azules pero no como los de Naruto.

-Jajaja muy graciosa Frentona- hace un pucherito muy gracioso en mi cara, pero al final no puedo evitar reír.

-Jajaja ¿verdad? ¿Que pasa Ino?- le pregunto ya que me extraña que me hable a esta hora (hagamos cuenta y caso que son las 10 de la noche) se supone que iva a salir con Sai su novio.

-Huy.. porque tan apurada ¿estas ocupada?- me lo dijo en un tono picaron

-algo así- le respondí.

-Bueno solo te llamo para decirte que mañana tendremos que cubrir el turno de Rosa y Elena, ya que Tsunade-sama les dijo que tendrían que ir a otro lugar- suspire (y otra vez XD)

-Okei Okei. ¿A que horas tenían ellas el turno?-

-Es de todo el día- me dijo Ino un tanto burlona.

-Okei estaré tempra… ESPERA ¿Qué?! Mañana es mi ultimo día libre, se supone que lo iva a disfrutar al máximo- gruñí un poco furiosa, es día lo tenia especialmente para disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Lo se amiga, pero Tsunade-sama nos quiere a nosotras tu sabes que dicen que somos las mejores no hay que defraudarla, además dijo que no los iva a recompensar, ¿Qué dices?- Buenoo es cierto que dicen que somos las mejores pero ¿Por qué? Suspire el deber era primero y amaba mi trabajo, pero necesitaba descanso.

-Okei. Mañana estaré ahí, no te preocupes- Bueno al fin y cabo trabajo era trabajo.

-Así me gusta- canturreo –mañana te veo, ahora tengo que volver con Sai me esta esperando. Adiosito- y me colgó reí, que amiga mas rara la que me había tocado, pero así la quería.

Camino hacia la sala dispuesta a irme, ya que si tenia que trabajar mañana todo el día, tenia que dormir bien.

-¿Pasó algo Cerezo?- me pregunto mi padre, sonrió al oír mi apodo.

-No- le respondí, el me mira con una sonrisa a la cual correspondo –solo que me tengo que ir ya-

-¿Por qué?- esta vez hablo Hinata, la miro y le sonrió

-Porque mañana tengo que trabajar- suspiro y hago un puchero. Todos ríen por mi puchero. Hasta que mi madre me hablo.

-¿Pero no que mañana también estabas libre? No será una excusa para librarte- Reí como me conocen

-JAJA noo.. Ino me hablo diciendo que Tsunade-sama quiere que cubramos un turno de todo el día- Todos me miran con cara de comprensión, todos, menos Naruto, que se sorprendió al oír a el nombre de Tsunade-sama, pero luego sonrío.. ¿Por qué? Me le quedo viendo por un rato y él lo nota, desvío mi mirada rápido. Y miro a mi padre que esta ahora serio.

-Vete con cuidado- me lo dice con preocupación, yo sonrío vuelvo a ser su pequeña niña –y no te sobre esfuerces- me abraza y yo le correspondo.

-lo hare y no te preocupes que sabes que amo mi trabajo- lo miro y le doy un beso en la mejilla –Te quiero- le digo, y camino hacia donde los demás, me despido y les digo que tal vez nos veamos pronto, luego salgo de la casa y me dirijo hacia mi departamento en mi coche un porche deportivo (creo que así es XD). Llego a mi departamento y suspiro por mas que intento de pensar en otra cosa, siempre termino pensando el Naruto y es hora de admitir que ME ENAMORE DE EL.

CHAN CHAN CHAN /u/

Y que les pareció n.n/

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, todo eso me esmere por hacerlo, perdón por la demora, pero ya saben las clases me persiguen.. NOOOOO!

Jejeje ahora vamos a agradecer:

**Natsumi Kioya****: **Gracias por tu review me alegro la vida.. Y pues que decir tu fuiste mi primer review que puedo hacer por tu :DD

**Chobits3: **Gracias por tu review:3 espero te haya gustado.

**Concierto Vacio****: **No Tomatitos para mi noo. JEJEJE Gracias por tu review=3

**K:** Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado n.n jeje Gracis por tu opinión es muy importante para mi =*

**IngDeac: **Jejeje gracias linda opinión espero te guste este capi /u/

**Harumaki03:** Nee~san gracias por tu review sabes me alegro que te guste y todo n.n/ me haces feliz abrazos..

Buenoo eso es todoo. Espero les haya gustado y hasta aquí XDD

.

.

.

.

.

Se Despide Nayi~Chan =3


	3. Capítulo 2

Jelou amigos!;-;

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO w/ si lo se meses sin publicar ya casi un año! Pero aquí estoy de vuelta y con mucha inspiración… Bueno solo decirles una cosa referente al cap. Uno, si vieron muchos muchos errores de ortografía y unas cuantas cosas sin sentidos fue porque hubo una equivocación y subí en "machote" y me di un no se que borrarlo.. Asi que mis disculpas del caso, y sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el cap.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

***Pensamientos***

**-Diálogos-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de escena.**

**(notas de su autora osea yo) XD**

Los errores de ortografía me pertenecen xD

***pov Sakura***

No claro que no es totalmente imposible, como yo Sakura Haruno puede enamorarse de alguien que apenas si se como se llama.

Me levantó de donde estoy y me dirijo hacia la cocina para prepararme un té, todo me resulta tan confuso.

Luego de pasar tanto tiempo pensando en mi supuesto "enamoramiento" llegó a la simple conclusión que lo que sentí fue solo una punzada de envidia hacia mi hermana y bueno quién no la tendría al verla con semejante chico. Cuando termino mi té, me pongo a lavar los trates (n/a: creo que así les dicen) que he ensuciado. Cuando termino de hacerlo y estoy dispuesta a ir a mi habitación más específicamente a mi cama, ya que lo único que necesito ahorita es descansar suena el bendito teléfono A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE LLAMAR A LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE .

-¿Diga?- Intento sonar lo más amablemente posible.

-FRENTONAA!- Eh aquí la respuesta de mi pregunta.

-¿Qué necesitas Ino-puerca?- ya que sabia que era mi mejor amiga la que estaba al otro lado de la línea no dude demostrar mi frustración por la llamada.

-Que genio- murmuro entre dientes.

-Ino de verdad estoy muy cansada ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Me estaba empezando a irritar y ella al parecer lo noto porque me dijo de inmediato.

-Mañana el turno desde las 8. - Tiempo ¿Qué? Osea me llamó hace una hora para decirme y ahora para recordarme, cuando estuve a punto de replicar ella continuo – Iremos a desayunar a las 7 en el restaurante de al lado, así que se puntual- sabía que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión por eso no dije nada solo di un suspiro cansino – y Sakura- emití un umm para que entendiera que la escuchaba – Eres una frentona- dijo con voz burlesca y colgó. Me rio entre dientes sabiendo que ahorita a de tener una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara de cerdita, la conozco demasiado y también la quiero mucho, creo que hasta más que mi "hermana" ella mas que nadie sabe como me siento con el hecho de que "mis padres" no me presten mucha atención, pero eso no implica que no quiera matarla en ciertas ocasiones.

Bostezo y me dirijo hacia mi habitación con el propósito de descansar, el solo pensar en Ino y en el turno que me espera me hace gruñir levemente, mañana será un largo día tendré que descansar mucho, con ese ultimo pensamiento cierro mis ojos esperando a que Morfeo me lleve en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Pov. Normal***

En un departamento de lujo se podía apreciar a una hermosa pelirosa andar de un lado hacia otro desesperada.

-Dios, es tarde- Sakura vio de nuevo su reloj 7:20 Ino la iba a matar, Agarró su gabacha, unos archivos y salió sin acordarse de que la llave de su auto la había dejado en el tocador de su cuarto.

Cuando bajo al estacionamiento no encontró su llave. Sabia que si subía se tardaría en buscarla y tiempo era lo que no tenia, así que rápidamente salió hacia la parada y tomó un taxi.

-Hacia donde señorita- Dijo en taxista viéndola desde el retrovisor.

\- Al restaurante k&amp;k por favor- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

El taxista emprendió en viaje, Sakura estaba que los nervios la comían, Ino le dijo puntual, y cuando ella dice puntual es mejor no demorarse. Sacó su teléfono celular y miró que tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de Ino.

-mierda- dijo entre dientes Sakura, era seguro Ino la asesinaría. Estaba tan distraída pensando en como Ino la mataría que no se dio cuenta que el taxi se estaba parqueando en frente del restaurante, hasta que el taxista dijo:

-Ya llegamos Señorita-

-¿Eh? Oo s-si.. ¿Cuánto es?-

Le pago el dinero y salió rápidamente del taxi, entro al restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez dentro empezó a buscar a Ino.

-Disculpe Señorita ¿Buscaba a alguien?- Un joven camarero se le había acercado al verla tan desesperada.

\- Si…- Sakura miró hacia su derecha y ahí la vio su mejor amiga tomando un café con el ceño fruncido –pero creo que ya la encontré, gracias- se dirigió hasta la mesa y tomó asiento –lo siento me retrase un poco- dijo dirigiéndole un leve sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-¿UN LEVE RETRASO? LLEVAS RETRASADA 45 MINUTOS SAKURA ¿Dónde TE HABIAS METIDO?- dijo Ino enfurecida, toda la gente volteo a vernos por semejante gritó. Sakura les dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Primero Tranquilízate si- Ino iba a replicar por la palabras dichas por Sakura , pero ella fue mas rápida y siguió hablando –segundo mi despertador no funciono y me quede dormida eso fue todo- dijo restándole importancia Sakura, aunque por dentro estaba hecha nervios.

-Te lo paso esta ves Sakura- dijo Ino pasándole un menú a Sakura –no pidas tanto solo tenemos 15 min para comer-

-Están listas para ordenar- dijo un camarero con una libretita en mano.

-yo quiero un capuchino, con una tarta de manzana- pidió Ino entregándole el menú al camarero.

-¿y usted?- señalo el camarero a Sakura con su lápiz

-yo un té con un tres leche- dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba el menú.

-Enseguida les traigo sus ordenes- dicho esto el camarero se retiró.

\- Y bien- Dijo Ino mirando a Sakura con picardía.

\- Y bien que- dijo Sakura mirando confundida a Ino.

\- Que hacías ayer, me dijiste que estabas ocupada- dijo alzando las dos cejas.

Sakura rió fuertemente haciendo que unas pocas personas se le quedaran viendo raro – Y luego preguntas el porque de tu apodo, eres una puerca-

-Y tu una frentona- le dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura iba a replicar, cuando el camarero dejo sus ordenes y en la mesa, y sabiendo que no tenían tiempo se dispusieron a comer.

-Luego me tendrás que contar frentona- dijo Ino disfrutando de su tarta de manzana.

-Claro puerquita pero ahora apúrate quedan 5 minutos- dijo Sakura, terminando su té.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y caminaron al hospital que estaba al lado. En el camino Sakura le Iba contando a Ino todo lo sucedido, Ino no perdía detalle alguno, le iba a decir algo pero espero que ella terminara de contar.

-Vaya así que la pequeña Hyuga esta saliendo con su jefe, quien la viera- dijo con un tono burlesco Ino.

-Lo se Ino, pero el chico ese se ganó el cariño de mis padres ayer en la cena, se les nota que el es lo que ellos quieren para Hinata- suspiro Sakura firmando la Entrada de su turno con Ino.

-Bueno si tu lo dices- Ino le iba a decir algo sobre el chico "ese" pero no sabía si lo que ella creía fuera verdad.

-O cielos – dijo Sakura sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos, las dos vieron que había mucha gente en espera.

-Luego te digo algo Sakura por ahora los pacientes esperan- le dijo Ino a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Te veo luego- Sakura se despidió para empezar en turno.

Luego de horas y horas de trabajo como a eso de las 3 de la tarde, las chicas habían terminado de atender a toda la gente que estaba ahí.

-Dios estoy cansada- Dijo Sakura.

-Tengo hambre, y si vamos a comer a la cafetería- le pregunto Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-Ino y si vienen pacientes- le dijo Sakura con un tono de reproche –no podemos irnos-

Sakura no somos las únicas médicos aquí- le dijo Ino con una carita de perrito.

-Ino- el estomago de Sakura gruño y ella solo se limito a sonrojarse –esta bien vamos-

Las dos médicos se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital iban hablando cosas triviales, hasta que Ino se acordó de algo.

-Sakura- le dijo Ino sentándose con su almuerzo en una mesa.

-¿Si? – pregunto Sakura imitando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo se llama el novio de Hinata?- le dijo comiendo con trozo de zanahoria

-A que viene esa pregunta- dijo Sakura viendo raro a Ino.

-Es que tengo una duda- la mira fijamente

-Emm Naruto- dijo Sakura comiendo un poco de arroz.

-Naruto que- dijo Ino con curiosidad.

-Namikaze- dijo como restándole importancia.

-No puede ser, Dios Sakura ¿Sabes quien es el?- dijo Ino con un pequeño tono de emoción.

-Emm si.. Un empresario importante, jefe de la empresa Namikaze y el novio de Hinata.. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando a Ino con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso ya lo se frentona, pero el apellido Namikaze no te suena a alguien de aquí- le dijo Ino alzando las cejas

-No Ino y deja de hacer eso me pones nerviosa- le dijo Sakura tomando de su jugo.

-Sakura por Dios no te das cuenta creí que eras mas inteligente- le señalo con su dedo, Sakura solo la miro con el ceño fruncido –Tsunade-sama es Namikaze-

Sakura miró sorprendida a Ino y le hizo una seña con su mano para que siguiera hablando.

-Tsunade Senju de Namikaze, esposa del señor Jiraya Namikaze primer dueño de las empresas Namikaze- le sonrío Ino

-Eso quiere decir que Naruto es familiar de Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Quiere decir- dijo Ino con superioridad – que tu hermana Hinata Hyuga esta saliendo con el Jefe de las empresa Namikaze, conocido como Naruto Namikaze, nieto de Tsunade Senju de Namikaze-

La cara de Sakura era todo un poema, Ino empezó a reírse por la cara de su amiga, no podía creer que Sakura no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. A fin de cuentas el apellido Namikaze no era tan común, excepto por una familia la cual tenia una gran empresa.

Sakura no salía del shock su hermana saliendo con el nieto de su jefa eso si no se lo esperaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente como es que no se había dado cuenta. Bueno la respuesta es obvia porque ella no sabia el apellido de casada de su jefa. Es por eso que Naruto se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Tsunade-sama.

-Ino.. solo una pregunta- Ino paró de reírse para ver fijamente a su amiga –Como sabías que Tsunade-sama era Namikaze- la miro curiosa.

Ino solo dio un carcajada –A eso.. Eso fue porque lo vi en una revista- le dijo restándole importancia.

-aa bueno – dijo Sakura.

Las dos cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando mientras terminaban de comer.

.

.

. CHAN CHAN CHAN!

¿Qué hará Sakura ahora que sabe que Naruto es nieto de su jefa?

¿Conocerá Ino a Naruto?

¿Qué pasará ahora? XD

Bueno pues aquí el capitulo de hoy!:3 solo decir que gracias por los review que me han dejado saben que eso me da la fuerza para seguir!

Bueno como es año nuevo y a pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir XD

Hare un mini concurso!(8 el que responda correctamente la pregunta se gana (el primero que lo haga):

-Un One Shot:'))

Jajaja que gran oferta XD

Y la pregunta es:

¿En que capitulo aparecerá Sasuki?(¿ porque si aparecerá!

Eso es todo por hoy recuerden que cada review es un tomate para Sasuke, un ramen para Naruto y un unicornio para mí!:3

Se despide y los quiere!

Nay-Chan


End file.
